Behind Insanity
by NERC
Summary: It's a well known fact that Luna got bullied. And that she always had a 'I don't really care' attitude. Or did she?


p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"AN: written for the quidditch league competition. Round six. Prompt was to write a letter to your self as if you were a character. /span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Dear me/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Don't you dare give up. Hang on. Keep going. They are wrong, you are amazing. You are beautiful. Don't let them tell you otherwise. They may think that you are weird. That's fine. Let them think that. They don't know you. They don't have the right to judge you. You have friends. They have proven that. Keep going. You know people think you are crazy. They always have. You've never let it bother you before. Why start now? Are you a bit strange? Of course. But isn't everyone? Don't let them get you down. Don't let them win. Not now. Not after you've fought so hard. What would your mother say? She never let anyone define her. And she told you to do the same. Why are you even thinking about giving up? You know you shouldn't. But you also know why you just want to stop trying. Because it's becoming to much. The teasing. The stealing. The name calling. The loneliness. No one can really blame you for starting to crack. Keep going. You have to remember that if you give up, they win. And do you really just want to throw away everything you've worked for? No. So keep going. Don't give up. Not yet. You don't have to do anything Just because you express yourself doesn't mean that you are wrong. They need to open their minds. If they did then they would realize that you might actually have a point. But their minds stay firmly shut. They do not notice all the times you nearly succeed only to fall one step short. Eventually they will move on. And maybe you will too. But don't change for them. Think, if you ever get proof of these animals, everyone will know your name. You could get Hermione'd help and right a book that could be used in Care of Magical Creatures. When they tell you they don't exist, just tell them that muggles say the same about magic. That just because you can't see something doesn't mean that it isn't there. Keep going. Never let them take your identity away from you, stay you. They might never fully understand and they don't like that. Things they can't understand scare them, terrify them. They are, by nature, scared of the unknown. Although of course they may be curious they will reach a point where they become frightened. You can show them that their is nothing to be afraid about. Some need to see things to believe in them. Others need to read about it. But others they just will not believe it if it doesn't make sense. If they were not raised to believe in something then it will take a lot to change their minds. Keep trying though. It's not impossible, it can be done. And maybe you are not the person who can change their minds. So? If they act like you are not worth their time then they are not worth yours. If they say no one can change their mind, they are wrong. People can change if they want to the problem is they don't want to. Those girls, they may call you loony and steal your things. They may push you around and make you feel worthless. They may exclude you. But you have to ignore them. You have friends. You have Harry, Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville. You have all of the D.A. There is a war coming and you might have to fight along side the people who made your life living hell. But you can do that. Because you are strong. You get told that all the time, you should believe it. So keep being strong. Don't let then see that you act the way you do because it is your protection. It's likely Harry knows. He seemed to understand. But he hasn't said anything. Maybe that is for the best. Keep living. Don't you dare stop. You have so much to live for. So as temping as it may be. Don't stop. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Don't destroy this letter, keep it safe. Whenever you feel down, read it. Read it over and over as many times as you need to. Keep reading until you feel you can face the world again. Don't feel obligated to show it to anyone. This letter is for you. Don't let other people's opinions about it change how you feel about it. This wasn't written for them. It was written for you. Maybe when you are old and grey you will show this to someone. Or maybe not. Maybe it will just be too personal to share. Maybe you will be desperate to share it. Or, of course, there is always the off chance that someone finds it. That will lead to discussions you long ago deemed off limits. Just remind yourself that your friends want to help you and try are trying to in the best way they know. Even if what they are doing is not very helpful to you. So stop moping around. Go get your camera, you notebook, your pens and pencils. Go out and prove them wrong. Show everyone that those creatures you talk about? They are real. You know it. Know make sure they know it. Even your friends don't completely believe you. They don't mind. And they support you. But they don't completely believe you. So live. Be you. And prove them wrong. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Sincerely/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: medium;"You/span/p 


End file.
